The Phase I research effort will focus on developing lanthanide doped x-ray scintillation glasses that do not undergo concentration quenching at high lanthanide concentrations. The applicants plan to investigate and utilize radiative and non radiative energy transfer between lanthanide ions. These glasses should be nearly as efficient as their crystalline analogous and be significantly more efficient at converting x-ray radiation into visible light than the glasses currently used for scintillating fiberoptics plates. The glasses developed during the Phase I grant will be compared to presently used scintillators. Phase II will concentrate on manufacturing and testing scintillating fiberoptic plates.